DESCRIPTION: The University of Michigan School of Public Health (SPH) will develop, implement, evaluate, document and disseminate a model curriculum concentration in public health genetics. This public health genetics interdepartmental curriculum (PHGIC) will be transferable to other schools of public health in the country, and will be adaptable within a range of academic resource settings. The project will create an opportunity for all public health (and other health and non-health) professionals to gain an understanding of the biology, technology, applications, responsibilities and issues of genetics that are playing an ever-increasing role in our understanding of health and disease. This education will help meet the demand for informed public health professionals who must be knowledgeable about genetic services and the associated legal, social and ethical implications, and who must be able to educate the public about these services and issues. The project will combine the efforts of the SPH and the Schools of Medicine, Nursing and Social Work. All five departments within SPH (Biostatistics, Epidemiology, Environmental and Industrial Health, Health Behavior and Health Education and Health Management and Policy) will be represented on the PHGIC faculty. An External Advisory Council, composed of faculty from five prominent schools of public health, will provide oversight throughout the four-year project. In the initial phases of curriculum development, public health professionals representing a wide range of occupational pursuits will be consulted to provide information about the need and requirements for an academic grounding in genetics, and to review and suggest program components. The PHGIC will consist of three core courses, several electives, and an internship opportunity. The documentation of the PHGIC will consist of a two components: A curriculum package will consist of a project overview, faculty qualifications, student outcome competencies, course content including teaching resources, student recruitment materials, and evaluation tools. A self-study guide, which is intended to facilitate implementation of the PHGIC by other schools, will provide a resource assessment guide, curriculum structure options, and degree requirements. The documentation will be made available to all of the 27 schools of public health in the country. Project faculty will also be available beyond the duration of the project to consult with interested faculty.